


Warm My Hands

by Moit



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles 2010 [13]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Background Het, Drabble, F/M, Fantasy, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2861504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ali has kept her body in top condition over the years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> MMOM fic #13. This is het and the hardest story I've written so far. As I was writing this, I kept saying to myself "I hate het!" Unfortunately, the story came to me and clicked so well. The trouble is, I don't care for Ali and I don't find her attractive (at all). But you would never guess that reading this, would you? I'm all about pushing my own boundaries.

Ali was so lovely, with her long ballerina legs and tight firm buttocks. Even now, she kept herself in incredible health. The years had done little to sway the shape of her small, pert breasts, which fit in the palm of Billy’s hand perfectly.

Her high cheekbones, the curve of her lips, the gentle slope of her nose, all the lines of her face created such delicate, beautiful features.

She was especially appealing on top, riding Billy with the cultivated strength in her thighs.

These thoughts kept Billy’s hand warm on his cock in a lonely Los Angeles hotel room.


End file.
